emeraldgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisia
Lisia is a minor character in Emerald Origins. She is the niece of Wallace and Azura's daughter. Backstory Lisia was in fact born in another region, since Azura had immigrated away from Hoenn. However, due to Azura's illness, she was unable to spend much time with her mother in her youth. Because Azura was a single mother, she had no other family and thus spent most of her early life in Sootopolis with Wallace, Seymour and Juan. Emerald Origins Lisia one day finds an injured Swablu while playing in Sootopolis. Taking pity on the small bird, she takes it to the Pokemon Centre to heal it up. After this, she intended to release the Swablu but the Pokemon became attached to her, so Lisia accepted it as her first ever Pokemon and nicknamed it Ali. She has a test battle with her uncle Wallace, who due to his experience defeats her quite easily, much to her sadness. However she decides that battling with Pokemon may not be her niche, and that she and Ali may one day find something else they can enjoy doing together. Lisia is not seen or heard from again until the end, where Seymour has broken into the Cave of Origin and left Juan wounded, hugely distressing Lisia, who stays outside to try and look after Juan. She is reunited with Wallace again for a brief moment and she refuses to take refuge without Juan. Unable to urge her to go indoors, Wallace instead has to make chase for Seymour, presumably leaving Lisia with Juan, although the arrival of Steven and possibly other people will have likely eventually taken them all back into a safe area until the weather disaster was over. Lisia is seen quite happy during the celebrations with Sootopolis. Emerald Skies Lisia does not appear in Emerald Skies, but after the events of Emerald Origins, it is understood that her mother Azura eventually recovered from her illness so that Lisia could return "home" with her. However, Azura tells Wallace that Lisia found it difficult to adjust to her new home and that she may have been a distant mother and blames her lack of early bonding and experience with Lisia due to her illness. Lisia immigrates back to Hoenn in her later life as she feels it is her real home due to her upbringing. She becomes a famous Contest Idol and has happilly settled down, content with her new career status with Ali, who is now an Altaria. Pokemon Team Swabbby Personality Lisia is very cheerful and active, and quite intelligent as a child. Very active, she is very keen on exploring all parts of Sootopolis and already has dreams and ambitions for herself. She is also caring as displayed with how she treated Ali when she found it injured. She also refused to abandon Juan after seeing him get hurt by Seymour, even at the expense of her own safety. She fears Seymour greatly after seeing him capable of hurting people she cares about, and understands that Seymour could well do the same thing with her uncle Wallace. It is implied she does not have a close bond with her mother Azura in her later life. While they do not have a bad relationship, Lisia had become more attached to Juan and Wallace, to the point where she would rather live in Sootopolis with them than with her mother. It is possible that Hoenn was also the only place where she could live her ambition as an Idol, since her mother's region had no prospects for her ideal career. Trivia She's not the daughter of Wallace and Winona. I mean they're both too young for that Lisia is probably around age 6 as of the events of Emerald Origins. Category:Characters